To play a prank
by lumassen
Summary: "Mathias is always playing pranks on Lukas and recording his reaction for his own amusement. Though one day, he got a particularly good reaction, and decided that it was YouTube material. Since that day, the two have been battling it out, planning payback pranks for each other, and then uploading them to their ever growing channel." I love dorky DenNor. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started with one of his little games. _

_Mathias Køhler and Lukas Thomassen had been dating for three years. Those three years consisted of endless pranks and games courtesy of Mr Køhler. He loved teasing his boyfriend to no end, though it was all done out of nothing but affection, and anyone would have thought that it was a wonder that the two were still together. But although they may have seemed like polar opposites, Lukas was actually very playful once you got to know him, and frankly, he and Mathias were completely head over heels in love with each other. They're best friends as well as lovers, and that's something that their fan base adores the most about the two dorks. Since 2008 when their first video was uploaded, their YouTube channel has grown immensely, gaining over 4 million subscribers and millions of views per video. As well as prank videos, the two record vlogs of their life every couple of days._

_It was during the week that Lukas finally agreed to move in with Mathias, when the two finally had a house to call their own that marked the start of their rise to YouTube fame…_

* * *

_**HOT BOYFRIEND GETS PRANKED WITH CAR CONFETTI**_

**Uploaded: June 19****th**** 2008\. 1,134,557 views**

Mathias's grinning, freckly face filled the screen as he fiddled with the camera, hiding it under the headrest on the passenger seat of Lukas's car when the video began. When it was securely in place and he was satisfied with the positioning of it, he got to work. From a plastic bag he'd brought with him to the car, he retrieved a plastic filtering funnel, a bottle of baby powder and a little ziplock bag full of glitter and small sequins. Placing the funnel up to the air vents on the dashboard of Lukas's 1996 Audi A4, Mathias made quick work of emptying the contents inside, evenly distributing a mixture of glitter and talcum powder between three vents; two on either side of the steering wheel and one in the centre of the dashboard. Once they were stuffed full of crap, he turned all of the dials that controlled the air-conditioning in the car to their highest possible setting, giggling to himself as he did so, and so as soon as Lukas put the key in the ignition and started the car the blowers would turn on at full blast and hilarity would ensue.

"And now, we wait!" Flashing a thumbs up to the camera, Mathias gathered his things and climbed out of the car, locking it and heading back to the house.

A few hours went by on screen in a matter of seconds as the footage from the camera was sped up until Lukas was seen leaving the house through the car window which the camera looked through, dressed in a smart white shirt, black trousers and a brown leather satchel was slung over his shoulder and across his chest, banging his hip as he walked. He was most likely on his way to work. Tossing the keys up in the air a few times and catching them in his hand again, Lukas approached the car and unlocked it. He took off his bag and slung it into the passenger seat before sliding himself in and slamming the door closed; totally unaware of the camera to his right that now had a very clear view of the side of his face and the two vents facing him at either side.

He took a few moments to put his keys in the ignition, struggling a little, so in frustration he leaned in closer and finally got it in, his head now only a few inches away from the vents to his right. Once they were in and he started the car, a huge cloud of powder came shooting out of the vents, completely consuming Lukas in a flurry of smoke and glitter.

Lukas's hands came flying up to shield his face, his black trousers turning white in a matter of seconds, and powder and glitter was streaked all down the side of his face and in his hair from where the vent on the right hit him at full speed. "Fuckin' Christ, Mathias!" he cursed, turning the engine off again and took the keys out, hurling them into the passenger seat in anger. He sat for a moment staring off out of the windshield infront of him; hand over his heart, seething with rage. Grumbling to himself, he yanked the car door open, not even bothering to close it before he stomped up to the path back towards the house, a cloud of white dust trailed behind him as he walked.

There was a jump cut in the video and now Mathias had the camera in his hand, roaring with laughter and pointing the camera at a very frustrated Lukas, who was trying to sweep the powder off of his seat and out of the car. He gave up and stood up to face the camera.

"You're a fuckin' asshole, y'know that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He tipped his head to the side and ruffled his hair, choking back laughter as he watched all of the baby powder fall out.

"It's right inside my ear, I can feel it."

His eyes met with Mathias's behind the camera.

"I was _this_ fucking close to the vent," Pinching his fingers together with a small gap in-between them, he demonstrated to Mathias just how close he was, "I can't believe you. You're cleaning that up. I'm taking your car for the week. You can call my boss too and explain why I'm going to be late."

"Aw, c'mon babe! It was funny! You can borrow my car for the day. But not for the week! I don't wanna drive your rickety old thing." Mathias whined, though you could pretty much still hear him smiling through his words.

Lukas shifted his weight onto one leg and folder his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face.

"Well, you shoulda thought of that before you pulled that stupid prank."

There was silence, neither of them spoke, the camera was just pointing at Lukas who began picking powder out of his ear. Mathias moved past him and panned the camera over the mess inside of Lukas's car. The seats were completely covered with white powder, and the glitter and sequins were stuck inside all of the creases and crevices within the seats.

"Yeah, it's a complete mess in there, huh? Have fun cleaning it."

Mathias spun round to catch Lukas walking back towards the house.

"Hey! Where are ya going?"

He didn't stop, just shouted over his shoulder.

"To have a shower and then go to work."

There was laughter from behind the camera once again, and Mathias turned it round so that his face was on the screen. His eyes were creased at the side, probably from so much laughter over the years, and his lips were sporting his signature grin. He was looking off camera though, and at Lukas.

"I love you!" he called out, and turned the camera back to Lukas just in time to catch him respond by flipping him off before slamming the front door closed.

Before the video ended, the clip of Lukas getting a face full of baby powder and sequins was shown again in slowmotion.

* * *

_**PAYBACK PRANK FOR CAR CONFETTI | HAIR GLUE**_

_**Uploaded 26th June 2008 2,847,993 views**_

"So a lot of you have probably seen Mathias's prank that he pulled on me, where he filled my car vents with baby powder and confetti? Well now it's payback time. He hates people touching his hair and messing it up, anyone but me that is. When he wakes up, I'm going to sweeten him up, act all lovey dovey, and then when we he goes into the bathroom to have a wash and get ready, I'll offer to do his hair. He loves it when I play with his hair, though he's too manly to admit that of course."

Lukas was speaking to the camera in a quiet voice. He was in the en suite bathroom that was joined to his and Mathias's bedroom, and his boyfriend was currently still asleep and he didn't want to wake him. He'd obviously just woken up himself, as he was dressed in a simple grey tank top and his hair was lacking its usual hair pin and his bangs hung messily by his face.

He paused in his speech to set the camera down onto the sink and positioned it to face Mathias's tub of hair gel that he had taken down from his shelf in their bathroom cabinet and a bottle of PVA glue. His hands were still in the frame, and so he set to work, getting his plan into action.

"What I plan to do is take his hair gel from the tub and replace it with the PVA glue, and then I'll offer to do Mathias's hair. He was out drinking last night with some friends, so no doubt he will be a bit hungover and tired when he gets up. He has to get up early today to go and pick some stuff up, so what better way to get him back than when he's hungover and pissed off from having to get up early?"

Lukas spoke gently to the camera as he scooped out as much of the hair gel as he could with a spoon and plopped it into a plastic tupperware box, so that Mathias would still be able to use it afterwards. This prank was a little mean, but Lukas wasn't mean enough to waste Mathias's expensive hair gel for the sake of revenge. Once the tub was emptied, Lukas picked up the bottle of PVA glue and squeezed a good amount into the container until it was roughly half way full, like it was before he removed all of the hair gel.

"It looks exactly the same. Perfect." Lukas picked up the tub and tilted it towards the camera, and indeed, the glue was the same colour and looked just like the hair gel.

"It smells a bit too much like glue though. What about if I mix a bit of hair gel in with it…" he mused to himself, taking some of the gel between his fingers and putting it into the tub. Carefully, he then spread a few blobs on top of the layer of glue, perfectly masking the smell. He screwed the lid back on and placed the tub back onto the shelf in the medicine cabinet as if it'd never been touched.

Quickly, Lukas washed his hands and picked up the camera again.

"Alright. So I have a hidden camera in the bedroom, and I'm going to hide this one behind our towel rack, so you should be able to see us if we stand at the sink."

Then, a cut in the video takes the viewers into the bedroom shared by Lukas and Mathias. The lights are out, but there are faint rays of sun coming in from behind the drawn curtains, making it able to see what's happening in the room, but very faintly. The room is very simple, with lots of room for moving about. The walls were white, and the floorboards a washed white wood. A large, king sized bed sat in the middle upon a grey furry rug, and bundled up within the tangle of cream, brown and grey sheets was a snoring Dane. Carefully, Lukas slipped his way into bed and cuddled up against Mathias. It was hard to see them, as the camera was at a low angle, hidden amongst the clutter on their dresser opposite the bed, but they could be heard.

"Hey. Mathias, babe. Time to get up. You have to go out in an hour."

Lukas's voice was muffled as he buried himself into the sheets, shaking Mathias awake.

"Mmm… don't wanna get up. Too early."

"Come on, I'll make us some coffee after we're done in the bathroom. How about I go and start the coffee machine while you get washed?"

Lukas sat up and rubbed his eyes, as if he'd only just woken up, shortly followed by a grumbling Mathias, who sat up and leaned his head against Lukas's shoulder. The two sat like that for a few minutes before Mathias dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child.

"Are you not going to put a shirt on? …. Or pants?" Lukas questioned from the bed, eyes darting to the camera, then back to his boyfriend clad only in tight black boxers.

"No."

Well, that was that. The world was to see Mathias's broad chest and the bulge of his junk through his underwear, and there was nothing Lukas could do about it without making it obvious that he was being filmed. That sight was for Lukas's eyes only, but for the sake of revenge and a good laugh he could let it slide..

Lukas hopped out of bed and followed Mathias into the bathroom, and the camera switched from bedroom cam to bathroom cam. Mathias went over to the toilet and lifted the lid up, standing right infront of the camera, covering most of the screen with his torso. A small slither of Lukas could be seen to the right of him. Mathias stood and looked at Lukas.

"What're you following me for? I wanna pee and stuff."

Lukas huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, well sorry! I was just going to ask you if you wanted some painkillers with your coffee. Christ."

That made Mathias feel like an asshole, as Lukas was only trying to make him feel better when he was hungover. Mathias hated it when Lukas was upset by him from something that he said. Pranks were a different matter though, because they usually laughed it off in the end.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry babe. Look, why dont'cha go start the coffee and then come back in here. Hmmm?"

Lukas came a little closer, and Mathias wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Or… I can give you a little bit of attention, because I know that you like attention." Lukas said in a little more than a whisper, letting his hands run through Mathias's hair.

"Your hair desperately needs styling. Let me do it for you." He purred, and began to massage Mathias's scalp a little, and Mathias leaned into his touch. Over his shoulder, Lukas looked into the camera and grinned before moving away from Mathias. He took the hair gel and a brush from the shelf, then hopped up and sat on the counter beside the sink. Beckoning towards Mathias with a hook of his finger, Lukas called him over to stand between his legs that were dangling from the counter. He quickly obliged, forgetting all about needing to pee and stole a quick kiss as he positioned himself. Now that Lukas was sat on the counter, he was the same height as his boyfriend, and so he now would easily be able to style his hair.

This had gone better than he thought, as Mathias was in an oddly loving mood despite his hangover, and seemed eager for Lukas to play with his hair. It wasn't often that he did, and though he hated to admit it, Mathias could sit and have Lukas run his slender fingers though his hair all day.

"Close your eyes.."

Lukas cooed as he ran the brush though Mathias's hair. His eyes fluttered closed, delicate lashes dusting high cheekbones.

After a few more brushes, Lukas put the brush down and began to unscrew the lid of Mathias's hair gel. Cracking an eye open, Mathias wanted to see why Lukas had stopped brushing.

"I'm going to style it for you, okay?"

Lukas waited, and dipped his fingers in the liquid once Mathias had closed his eyes again, just in case he noticed the change in the consistency of the gel. It was runny, and began to drip from his fingers, so in a little bit of a panic, he threw his hands back into Mathias's hair and began to spike all of the hair into ridiculous spikes.

"Shit… that feels really wet. How much did ya use?"

Mathias opened his eyes and tried to look into the mirror that ran across the wall behind where Lukas was sitting, but Lukas held his head in place.

"Sorry. Stay still. I clumped it up a bit too much. I think I used too much."

Lukas reached into the pot of gel and took out another handful.

"Lukas! That's way too much!"

Mathias reached out to try to grab Lukas's arm before his hand landed in his hair once again, but Lukas was too quick. The first lot of glue began to set and most of Mathias's was hair stuck together in spiky clumps. Lukas twisted strands of it between his fingers for good measure, making sure to work in the glue as much as he could.

"I just want to try something. Hold still-"

"No! It'll go greasy, and I haven't got time to shower before I go out. Jesus, Lu… it's literally fuckin' dripping! I can feel it!"

Lukas couldn't help but burst out laughing now. Mathias hair was a huge sticky mess with hardening clumps sticking up at all angles. Mathias's large hands came up to feel his hair, and his eyes widened comically when he felt it.

"Fuck! What is this shit!?"

Shoving Lukas to the side, Mathias stared into the mirror at his hair.

"I-It's glue!" Lukas managed to say between giggles. He jumped off the counter and stepped over to the towel rack, plucked the camera from its hiding place and turned back to Mathias. He was fussing now, still staring at his hair in the mirror in disbelief.

"What did you do? Mix it with the gel or what? God, you're such a fuckin' little shit!"

Mathias tried to push the camera away when Lukas came closer to show just exactly what he had done to his boyfriends' hair.

"No, I scraped all of the gel out. That's pure glue."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! Where is it?"

"In the kitchen, in a tupperware box."

Mathias just stared at Lukas for a second, multiple expressions crossing his face. Lukas however was in stiches with laughter.

Turning the taps on in the sink, Mathias stuck his head under the running water and began to try and wash the glue out. Lukas took advantage of this and picked up the tub of glue again, then tipped the remaining contents over the back of Mathias's head.

"Stop! Fucking Christ, Lukas! I have to go out looking like this now! God, I hate you so much right now. Turn that fuckin' camera off."

Mathias was starting to get pissed off now. Though he would never _ever _lash out at Lukas so much that he would hit him or cause him physical harm, he did have one hell of a temper, and could go for a good few days sometimes if he was _really_ pissed without talking to Lukas. So Lukas decided that he had fulfilled his need for revenge and that he should probably help Mathias clean his hair.

"Okay, okay. But this," he gestured to Mathias's hair, "this is what ya get for filling my car vents with shit." Lukas smirked from behind the camera, and Mathias turned his head to look at him. He straightened up slightly, taking his head out of the sink, causing a mixture of water and glue to run down his back and all over his chest and shoulders.

Much to Lukas relief, Mathias wasn't as mad as he thought, and cracked his infamous grin while shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you did this. I need to think of something bigger and better to get you back for this." he shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Lukas scoffed.

"Sure, whatever. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve too, y'know."

"Oh you do, do ya? Well then, it's on!"

Mathias exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto the counter, his grin growing wider.

"It's fuckin, ON!"

* * *

**Hahah, I don't fucking know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WATER BUCKET ON DOOR PRANK – FAIL!**

**Uploaded 15****th**** August 2008 3,184,274 views**

"Hey guys. So y'know that classic prank where you fill a bucket fulla water or slime or something like that and put it on top of a door, ready to fall on someone? Well look up here."

Mathias was stood in the bedroom standing in front of the mirror over the dresser and using it to record himself. He turned around to face the door leading off to the bathroom and pointed the camera towards a yellow object barely visible on top of it. He approached it and zoomed in a little closer.

"That is a bucket full of freezing cold water. Took me a while to get it up there but I got it, and it's gonna be good! Lukas has just got dressed after a shower and has done his hair all nice and different, and to be honest it does look kinda hot, but it's payback time. This is what he gets for ruining _my_ hair!"

The video then cuts to a hidden camera somewhere in the bathroom, facing directly towards the door. For a few moments all is quiet until someone can be heard entering the bedroom. Lukas is seen through the small crack in the bathroom door walking into the bedroom and past the bathroom.

"Ja, ok. Jeg vil. Du kjenner meg, vil jeg ikke glemme. Ok. Ha det!" He's on the phone, talking to someone in his mother tongue. It takes a few moments for him to end the conversation and hang up before he shouts out to Mathias in the other room.

"Mathias!"

"Yeah?"

"They said that we should probably try and bring at least two of- OW SHIT!"

As Lukas stepped into the bathroom and pushed the door open the bucket of water came crashing down. The bucket hit his head quite hard before it fell onto the floor behind him. He winced and his hands flew up to caress the top of his head where the bucket had hit him. His hair, which was done into a different style from his usual one as instead of wearing his silver cross barrette; his bangs hung by the side of his face and were straightened into a nice style with his fringe swooping across to the right, was now ruined and dripping wet.

"Mathias, you complete ballbag! That hurt!"

The camera then switched to one that Mathias held in his hand. The video was showing a pan full of white flour, which no doubt he planned to dump all over Lukas, who was now sopping wet, just for good measure. You could hear Lukas raging in the background from the bathroom as a giggling Mathias began to run down the hallway and towards the bedroom. The camera position changed again, this time back to the hidden camera in the bathroom. Lukas turned around when he heard Mathias running down the hall. He entered the bedroom and approached behind Lukas, who was still stood in the doorway, with the pan of flour held high above his head and ready to toss it over the unsuspecting Norwegian… "woah, fuck!" …when he slipped on all of the water that had spilled over the polished wooden floor of the bedroom and went tumbling to the ground; sending the pan of flour flying out of his hand and dropped it all over himself.

Lukas instantly broke out into hysterical laughter, picking up the camera that Mathias dropped and focusing it on him. He was rolling around on the floor, covered in flour and holding his elbow in agony. It took Lukas a good few seconds to actually manage to get a word out through his laughter.

"Oh my god, you idiot! You tried to prank me and now look at ya!" The camera was shaking in Lukas' hands and Mathias had now sat up and was looking at Lukas. He too was laughing, though still clutching his elbow. He seemed to be at a loss for words and just stared at Lukas, a look of shock and embarrassment plastered upon his face.

"That's viral video material. Jesus Christ, you dork."

Lukas held out and hand and helped Mathias to his feet, and once he had straightened himself out slung his arm over the broad shoulders of his boyfriend and flipped the video camera around to face them both. Mathias caught sight of himself covered in flour in the reversed screen on the side of the camera and sheepishly grinned into it, shrinking back under Lukas's too smug expression. He was covered from head to toe in flour and was bright red in the face, undoubtedly from embarrassment, and Lukas was dripping wet, hair slicked back to keep it from dripping in his eyes. The pair made an odd sight. Affectionately, with his free hand that was not holding the camera, Lukas took his arm from around Mathias's shoulders, dried the tips of his fingers on the sleeve of his shirt and began to wipe away the flour that clung to his cheek gently with his thumb. Then with a casual shrug of the shoulder stated bluntly, "So who gets the point this time, huh? You kinda fucked this one up."

As if in disbelief or total denial, Mathias raised an eyebrow at Lukas and snapped his head away from his touch, causing his hand to drop away.

"Uh, excuse me, but I was injured. I think I should get the point as compensation for the nasty bruise on my elbow. C'mon, kiss my boo-boo better."

Much to Lukas's annoyance, Mathias began to prod him with his elbow and leaned in towards him making kissy faces. He was shoved out of the shot of the video as a result.

"Stop messing around, you have some cleaning to do." Came Lukas's reply as he gestured to the mess of flour and water on the bedroom floor.

"Y'know, you're really lucky I didn't have my phone in my hand when I got soaked or you'd be buying me a new one."

He flipped the camera back to face forward and positioned Mathias into the shot; who was walking away from him and out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen in search of a mop or brush to clean up the floor.

"Pfft, yeah that's likely. If I could afford to buy you a new one though, babe, I would. Even if it wasn't broke I'd upgrade the one you got to the latest model." Mathias scoffed, his voice sounding a little strained.

"I would be so mad at you right now if you hadn't slipped like that." Lukas said, changing the subject and padding along behind Mathias through the hallway and into their kitchen, once again laughing a little under his breath at the thought of Mathias's prank backfiring.

"I still got you though, didn't I!?"

Once into the kitchen, Mathias headed over to the cupboard under the sink where they kept their cleaning supplies and took out the dustpan and brush to sweep up the mess. While Lukas was fiddling with the camera and turning it back to face himself to end his video, Mathias took advantage of his distraction and picked up the half empty bag of flour that was still on the table from when he filled up the pan with it earlier. If he didn't manage to dump it over him then, then now would be the perfect chance to try again. In one swift movement, Mathias dived over the island counter that separated the two and thrust an arm out towards Lukas, sending a plume of flour out of the bag and all over him.

Mathias cracked up, only his voice could be heard as the video was momentarily consumed within a cloud of white flour. Once it cleared slightly, Lukas's face came into view. He was not a happy bunny.

"You have 10 seconds… to get out of this room… before I string you up by your balls from the balcony."

"Fuck!"

Before the video ended, the clip of Mathias falling most ungraciously to the ground was played one more time in slow motion.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't originally planning to make this into anything more than a dumb oneshot, but this idea came to me earlier and I couldn't ignore it and not write it up, so here we are. For those of you who reviewed and wondered if I was going to continue further with this, then the answer is now yes. Though keep in mind that this fic won't be written with the best grammar, descriptions, wording, all that jazz. It's just something fun for me to work on when I have writer block - like right now.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
